


Dust on the Wind

by lokiofasgard0228



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokiofasgard0228/pseuds/lokiofasgard0228
Summary: What happens after everyone is gone? How do we tell our loved ones after the losses that we all face?(The newest Endgame trailer gave me the idea to write this, also I'm sorry in advance, please don't be mad at me!)





	Dust on the Wind

Tony’s hand was shaking, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. God, why was he so nervous? He drew in shallow breaths as he stood in front of the door, frozen. The last time he had been here was three years ago. He didn’t want to be doing this, God, he didn’t want to be here _at all._ He took a deep breath, closed his eyes for a moment, and knocked on the wooden door of the apartment.

 

Footsteps came from inside the apartment and approached the door. It was silent for a moment as the woman looked through the peephole at Tony. The Tony Stark, here, in this rundown apartment complex. The woman opened the door, staring at Tony with a hint of hope in her bloodshot eyes. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days; her long brown hair was unkempt, and she was still in her pajamas, despite it being late afternoon. She looked like she didn’t feel much better than Tony felt.

 

“Tony? Come in, come in. Don’t mind the mess.”

 

He followed May into the small apartment, where she motioned for him to sit down while she got him a glass of water from the kitchen—though he wished it was something stronger than just water. She sat down on the couch next to him, straightened her thick glasses, and said simply, “He’s gone, isn’t he.”

 

Tony was taken aback; he’d been trying to figure out a way to break it to her and comfort her without breaking down himself. But she was stronger than she looked. He just nodded, not quite trusting himself to speak yet. All of his normal charisma was gone, not even a spark of humor could be found in his wearied face. May put a hand on his knee comfortingly.

 

Suddenly he needed to tell her what happened; she deserved to know—the full story. “Did you know? About him being…” his voice, raspy from emotion that he rarely let show, trailed off. He didn’t know how to tell her that her only nephew was a crime-fighting vigilante who put his life in danger constantly because he cared too much about others.

 

“About him being Spider-Man?” she asked, a sterner, almost maternal edge to her voice. “I suspected for a long time, especially after that ‘Stark Internship’ shit you pulled on me. I wanted him to tell me on his own, but…” she trailed off as well, and silence ensued. “Was he dusted, or killed?” she asked.

 

“Dusted.” Tony said, his mind flashing back to Titan, Peter holding onto him tightly…

 

_He, Tony Stark, billionaire playboy philanthropist genius, could do nothing but stand and watch as the others around him on this forsaken planet faded away into dust on the wind. One by one they disintegrated, no one sure who would be next. Strange had just dissolved when Tony heard a panicked voice behind him._ No, _he thought._ Not him. _“Mr. Stark? I don’t feel so good.” Damn the kid’s enhanced senses; he could feel what was happening long before it actually took effect. Peter stumbled towards him, the man he trusted with his life, hoping against all odds that he could do something, anything, to save him. “You’re alright.” Tony said, not knowing how to help the kid and feeling frustrated and useless. “Mr. Stark, I don’t know what’s h—happening—” The kid fell into Peter’s arms and held on tightly. “I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, Stark, please, please, I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go—” Tony laid the kid down on the ground before they both fell, as almost all of Peter’s weight was now on him. Peter looked up at him and held his gaze for a moment longer. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, and something in Tony’s heart broke—he was apologizing, knowing already that Tony would blame himself. In the last moment before the kid faded away, he recalled the conversation he’d had with the kid on the rooftop after the near-sinking of the ferry boat earlier that year. “What if someone died out there? Huh? ‘Cause that’s on you. And if you died,” he paused. “I feel like that’s on me.”_

And it was. Tony hadn’t done enough before to stop what had happened. But he was damn determined that he was he going to get his kid back. And Thanos had been impressed before, when Tony had made him bleed—wait until he met Tony this time—because Thanos would not be living through the encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, I'd love to hear some feedback! Also, sorry not sorry if I made you cry, trust me I was crying while writing it.
> 
> Also, who's excited for Endgame?? Or are you terrified (like me)??


End file.
